


all i want for christmas is you

by wingchestr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Ice Skating Date, Just 2 dorks in love, M/M, Post Ep 12, Post-Canon, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Victor's Birthday, and yuuri loves viktor, dancing to christmas music, living in Russia, viktor is a cuddle fiend, viktor is the sappiest romantic ever, yuuri loves christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr
Summary: "We don't really celebrate Christmas," Viktor said. Yuuri was determined to change that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow I haven't posted any fic in literal years what has this show done to me
> 
> I missed Christmas but it's still December so I feel like it still counts. As a late birthday present for Viktor, have this pile of ridiculous tooth-rotting fluff. I am weak for these boys being sweet and cozy together.
> 
> huge huge thanks to my incredible beta [keskasi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/keskasi/pseuds/keskasi), who you can find on tumblr [here](http://streetwisehercules.tumblr.com)!

 

*

 

On December 25, Viktor was woken up by Yuuri pouncing on him and yelling, “Happy birthday!”

Viktor groaned at the shock of being pulled from sleep and blinked up at Yuuri’s smiling face.

“Happy birthday,” Yuuri said again, gentler this time. He was kneeling over Viktor on all fours, his hands on Viktor’s chest, knees on either side of his hips, hair sticking up in every direction. Viktor's heart squeezed suddenly - he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight. Yuuri bent down to brush a light kiss against his lips.

In response, Viktor pushed him over and flopped on top of him, flinging his arm out across Yuuri's chest and pinning him to the mattress as he nuzzled his face into his neck.

“It’s too early for birthdays,” he mumbled. Yuuri had said that his accent got stronger when he was sleepy and he could feel it this morning, the words dragging thickly on his tongue.

“Well, it’s also Christmas,” Yuuri said brightly.

“I know what day it is.” He was justified in being a little grumpy, he thought, for having just been so rudely awakened. Not that he minded it, really. Any morning that began with Yuuri smiling down at him was a good morning.

“And I know you said you don’t really celebrate Christmas in Russia, but I thought since this is our first Christmas together we have to celebrate a bit. Just the two of us.”

“Okay,” Viktor said, already half asleep again. “Whatever you want, love.”

He couldn’t see Yuuri’s smile, but he did feel Yuuri shift to wrap his arms around him, and the warmth that poured into him from his touch pooled in his chest and curled though all his limbs. If this moment never ended, Viktor thought, he would be happy for the rest of his life.

 

*

 

When Viktor woke up an hour later the bed was missing Yuuri. He stretched out, reaching for the familiar warmth, and grumbled when his hands only met cold sheets.

“I can’t believe he left me on my birthday,” Viktor whispered to the ceiling.

But he could smell coffee, so he pulled on a pair of pajama pants (his favorites, with tiny poodles on them) and stumbled out into the living room, yawning hugely. At first, he almost didn’t notice the fairy lights strung around the room, twinkling white and red and green. There was a tiny Christmas tree on the living room table, complete with miniature ornaments, and was that _mistletoe_ in the doorway? Makkachin, content on the couch, even had a red bow tied around his neck.

“Good morning,” Yuuri said. He was sitting at the kitchen island with a Santa hat on his head and the biggest satisfied grin on his face. “I made coffee.” He hopped down from his stool and poured some from the pot into Viktor’s favorite mug, the one that said “World’s Best Husband.”

(Yuuri had protested when Viktor found it in the store - “We aren’t married yet!” But Viktor pointed out a mug that said “World’s Best Finacé” would be stupid, because he still wanted to be able to drink out of it after they got married. He’d gotten it for Yuuri and a matching one for himself, of course, because he might not be a husband yet but he was damn sure he was going to be the best one ever.)

It was only after Yuuri had crossed the room and handed him the mug that Viktor noticed the _truly hideous_ sweater he was wearing. It was green and had giant snowflakes all over it and a lopsided Christmas tree in the middle.

“Yuuri--” Viktor began, and stopped, unsure what to address first.

Yuuri’s smile faltered. “Is it too much? I may have gone a little overboard with the lights and the tree and the-”

Viktor’s brain still wasn’t working at full speed, but his mouth moved faster. “What are you wearing?”

“This?” Yuuri pulled at the hem of the atrocity. Viktor noticed vaguely that he was only wearing his boxer briefs underneath. “Phichit gave it to me as a gag gift one year and I thought it was funny.” He looked up at Viktor, clearly unsure about the effect of the surprise.

But Viktor had always loved surprises, especially when the person surprising him was Yuuri. Somehow, he had the presence of mind to put the mug down before he threw himself at him in an attack hug. “How do you make everything look so sexy, Yuuri? Do you think we can get matching ones? The decorations are so nice! You did it all while I was asleep? Sneaky Yuuri!”

“Ah,” Yuuri said, giggling as Viktor peppered kisses all over his face, “I’m pretty sure you’re the first person ever to use the word ‘sexy’ to describe this sweater--”

"Then everyone else is blind," Viktor said, dramatically sweeping Yuuri off his feet and physically carrying him over to the couch. "Come here. I need to cuddle with my adorable and sexy fiancé."

 

*

 

They spent the rest of the morning on the couch, eating a lazy breakfast and watching children’s cartoons. Viktor translated a bit, and Yuuri made up fake dialogue for the rest, which was far better in Viktor’s opinion than what the animated animals were actually saying.

It was mid-afternoon when Viktor finally got up to shower and dress. When he came out of the bedroom wearing his most festive sweater (it was not very festive, only a solid dark red color - he was still pouting a bit that he didn’t have an incredible ugly one like Yuuri), Yuuri was pulling on his coat and hoisting his skate bag onto his shoulder.

“Get your coat, Viktor,” he said.

Viktor frowned. “As your coach, I’m cancelling practice today.”

Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling. “This will be fun, I promise,” he said. “Get your coat.”

Viktor was a weak man, so he got his coat and followed Yuuri out the door.

  


Viktor was so proud of how well Yuuri had learned to navigate the public transportation system in St. Petersburg. He took them downtown, the opposite direction from the rink where they practiced, and Viktor had no idea where they were going now, but he was content to just lean against Yuuri and close his eyes as the bus rumbled through the familiar streets.

It was only 4 pm, but the sun was already beginning to set as they got off the bus in a square where an open-air ice rink had been set up for the holidays. Twinkling lights were strung up above the ice, and it was bustling with people, couples holding hands as they slowly glided around the perimeter and families with children who shrieked and babbled excitedly at the unfamiliar feeling of sliding along on ice.

Yuuri grinned up at Viktor and took his hand. “Better than practice, right?”

Viktor smiled widely and squeezed Yuuri’s hand. “Much better.”

“Two, please,” Yuuri said in his broken Russian to the harried-looking attendant. “No skate rental. Thank you.”

He paid and led Viktor over to a bench, where he pulled his own skates and Viktor’s out of his bag. Something about the gesture touched Viktor’s heart, and he sat down to disguise the unfiltered emotion on his face.

“I haven’t been to a rink like this in… God, I don’t even know,” Viktor said, pulling on his skates. “It’s nice. It’s really nice, Yuuri.”

_Nice to ignore the training and the competition and the perfection for a little while. Nice to just skate like anyone else because it’s romantic and it’s what we love. Nice to be here with you._

  


When they stepped onto the ice, Viktor clung so tightly to Yuuri’s arm that they almost both fell over twice.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, slightly exasperated, his other hand coming up to cover Viktor’s, “you don’t have to hold on so tightly. You’re going to knock us over.”

“This ice is so rough,” Viktor said, giggling a bit as his skates shuddered over the ice, rutted from the many rotations of the people who’d gone before them. “I’m not used to this, Yuuri, I might fall.”

“You are ridiculous,” Yuuri said softly, but he didn’t let go of Viktor’s hand as they skated slowly around the edge of the rink, so slowly that people passed them with irritated looks.

Their time was almost up when Viktor decided that he did actually want to show off a bit. He let go of Yuuri suddenly and skated out to the middle of the rink to perform an elegant spin. People were looking, so he held his hand out to Yuuri, who was watching by the wall. Yuuri turned bright red but skated out to join him, taking his hand and leading him into a couple of the moves from their pair skate. Nothing that required too much space - the rink was still very crowded - but Viktor completely understood the significance.

_Everything on the ice, we call “love.”_

The tears in his eyes were probably from the cold air as he and Yuuri skated hand in hand to the exit.

 

Afterwards, they got coffee and sat and watched the people skate for a bit. It was fully dark now, and a light snow began to fall. Yuuri looked up, laughing, when a flake landed on his nose, then turned suddenly and kissed Viktor.

“You always bring the snow, Vitya,” he whispered. He stood and offered Viktor his hand. “Come on. Let’s go home.”  


*

 

The snow got stronger on their way home, and they stumbled into the apartment, shutting the door against the wind that billowed around them. Yuuri dropped his skate bag on a chair and kicked his boots off.

Viktor flopped down on the couch to greet Makkachin, who came bounding over with a happy bark.

“Stay there, Viktor,” Yuuri called. “Close your eyes.”

Surprised, Viktor did as he was told. He kept his eyes closed, stroking his fingers through Makkachin’s soft fur, as he heard Yuuri moving around and rustling paper.

“Okay,” Yuuri said after a couple of minutes. Christmas music started playing softly in the background.  “You can open them now.”

Viktor opened his eyes to see that Yuuri had turned the lights off, so the only illumination came from the fairy lights strung up along the ceiling. Two presents were under the tiny Christmas tree, both tied with big bows and wrapped in paper that had a design of little leaping reindeers. Yuuri was standing on the other side of the coffee table, smiling proudly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed. “Are you never going to stop surprising me?”

“No,” Yuuri said, a bit smugly.

Viktor suddenly jumped to his feet. “I have gifts for you too! Stay here, Yuuri, don’t look,” he said, and ran into the bedroom, where he’d hidden his presents for Yuuri in the back of the closet. He’d bought them weeks ago, and hadn’t been intended to make a big deal out of presenting them - in fact, he’d almost forgotten they were there. Now, though, he was going to make them an incredibly big deal.

The wrapping wasn’t as festive as Yuuri’s, but Viktor grabbed a pen and drew a big smiling Santa Claus on the white glossy box. He added a speech bubble saying “Ho Ho Ho!” just in case it wasn’t clear enough. Then he took both packages and ran back into the living room. Yuuri was sitting on the couch, his eyes closed, a soft smile playing around his lips. Viktor arranged his gifts in front of the tree and clapped his hands. “Okay, Yuuri, open your eyes!”

Yuuri opened his eyes, and the shock that passed over his face was something that Viktor wanted to save and replay forever. He blinked up at Viktor, smile growing wider. “Viktor, you got these for me?”

“Of course!” Viktor said, holding up his finger and winking. “I know how much you love Christmas and I wanted it to be special for you!”

He wasn’t expecting Yuuri to stand up and hug him across the table, squishing the tree in between them.

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered fiercely into his shoulder.

Viktor stroked his back, a little surprised at the sudden outburst. “I love you too,” he said gently.

Yuuri pulled back, beaming, and sat down on the couch again. “Sit,” he said, patting the cushion next to him. “Let’s open these together.”

Yuuri directed Viktor towards the smaller package first, and Viktor opened it to reveal a blue silk scarf with angular patterns along the edges. Viktor recognized it as the one he’d seen in a store window a few weeks ago, and had commented on how much he liked it. “Yuuri!” he exclaimed, tackling Yuuri into the couch, “you remembered!”

“I wanted to get you a hat to go with it,” Yuuri said, laughing as Viktor kissed every available inch of skin (which was not as much as he would have liked - Yuuri was still bundled up in the terrible sweater), “But you never wear hats, you crazy Russian. So I got you something else instead.”

“I have to show off my beautiful hair,” Viktor said, tossing his bangs for effect. “But here, open this next!”

He pushed the box that he’d drawn the Santa on towards Yuuri.

Yuuri paused. “Why is there a troll monster on this box?”

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Viktor whined. “Don’t make fun of my drawing. It’s Santa Claus, see, he’s saying ‘Ho ho ho--’”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, “oh,” and then he burst into laughter. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear,” he said, but the effect was lost as he couldn’t even sit up straight. “It’s a really good drawing, Viktor,” he said, wiping his eyes under his glasses, then shrieked as Viktor tickled him. “Stop, I said, it’s really good, it’s really obviously Santa Claus,” he said, writhing under Viktor’s merciless fingers.

Viktor finally let off and Yuuri sat up, gasping for breath a little. “Are you going to let me open it now?”

“I was never stopping you,” Viktor said innocently.

Yuuri took the lid off and lifted out a handsome pair of leather gloves, similar to Viktor’s but lighter in color, with a warm lining. Yuuri turned to him in surprise.

“I don’t know how you can complain I don’t wear a hat when you don’t even have proper gloves. And you know, since your hands are always so cold, I thought--”

“This is so thoughtful, Viktor,” Yuuri said, pulling on the gloves. “Oh! They fit perfectly!”

(Had Viktor secretly measured his hands while he was asleep? He’d never tell.)

“They look good on you,” Viktor said, and Yuuri blessed him with that soft smile before placing the gloves carefully on the table, bouncing a little as he reached for the other gift. “This is your other present,” he said, handing it to Viktor.

There was clearly something soft inside - the package sagged a little in his hand. Viktor tore the paper off and stared down at the ugliest Christmas sweater he’d ever seen.

“Oh my God,” he said.

It was bright red, with a giant reindeer on the front with a red pompom for a nose, and little elves dancing around the edges of the design and all down the sleeves. Viktor stared at it, open mouthed, then leapt to his feet and tore off the boring sweater he was wearing so he could pull on the new one.

“How do I look, Yuuri?” he asked, flashing his brightest smile and modeling the sweater from every angle.

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hand. “Hideous,” he said.

“Thank you!” Viktor said, delighted. He spun around, arms out to the sides, then grabbed the Santa hat from the chair where Yuuri had tossed it earlier and pulled it onto his head. “Now the look is complete!”

He dropped back down next to Yuuri, who was laughing silently, and grabbed the last present, which was large and bulky. He dropped it in Yuuri’s lap. “This is for you,” he said, unnecessarily. “I got it with both of us in mind, but it’s really for you.”

Yuuri opened it slowly and gasped when he pulled out a white fluffy blanket. “This is so soft,” he said, rubbing it to his cheek.

“And it’s huge,” Viktor said. “It’s for our bed.”

Yuuri dropped the blanket and gathered Viktor up into a hug. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he whispered.

“I think I’m luckier,” Viktor said. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

Yuuri hugged him tighter, then sat back and kissed him on the nose. “I’m glad,” he said simply. He got up and went into the kitchen, where he produced a bottle of champagne. “One last surprise for the birthday boy,” he said.

“You spoil me,” Viktor said. But it was more than that and he knew it - Yuuri was referencing the banquet last year, the first time they’d danced together. “Just promise me you’re not going to forget this night.”

“You can’t keep teasing me for something I don’t even remember,” Yuuri said, straight-faced even as his ears turned red. The banquet was a huge source of embarrassment for him, Viktor knew. “And obviously I’m not going to black out tonight. I drank almost three bottles of champagne at that banquet, if I can believe Chris.”

“You have a ridiculous alcohol tolerance,” Viktor agreed. “You could really work that pole, though. I’d love to see that again some time.”

“Maybe you will,” Yuuri said. “Would you like that? A private show?” He shot Viktor a sultry look as he sauntered into the living room, two champagne flutes in hand, and Viktor flushed, caught off guard. Fuck. He really would like that. He added ‘collapsable pole’ to his mental list of ‘Things to Buy for the Apartment.’

Yuuri handed Viktor his glass and turned up the music. It was a Spotify station, Viktor realized, playing American Christmas songs.

“Vitya,” Yuuri said, holding out his hand, “will you dance with me?”

 

Viktor had never done this before, exactly, but with Yuuri it was natural to dance around the living room to Jingle Bell Rock. Yuuri led him at first, rocking them back and forth in a goofy and exaggerated way before twirling Viktor out in a spin, and then pulling him back and dipping him low as the verse ended and the music swelled. Yuuri pressed a light kiss to his lips and then set him back on his feet, slightly breathless.

Viktor stepped away from him and shimmied in a circle, shaking his hips in that ridiculous way that he knew Yuuri found irresistible. Sure enough, there were Yuuri’s hands on his hips and Yuuri’s chin on his shoulder as he pressed himself to Viktor’s back.

Viktor turned around and took the lead, dancing Yuuri around the room, spinning him out and pulling him back until Yuuri was breathless and laughing.

After a while the dancing devolved into giggling and falling all over each other. They swayed gently in the middle of the living room, both holding onto each other to stay upright, Yuuri’s arms around Viktor’s neck and Viktor holding onto his waist, until Makkachin flipped over his food bowl in frustration. Viktor reluctantly disentangled himself and went to feed the dog.

“Do you want to watch a Christmas movie?” Yuuri asked, perching on the back of the couch and kicking his feet. “Do you have a favorite one?”

“Let’s watch one we can both understand,” Viktor said, coming over and crowding into Yuuri’s personal space, leaning in for a kiss. Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulled him closer. Viktor leaned forward, accidentally knocking Yuuri off balance so that he tumbled backwards onto the couch with a yelp, pulling Viktor with him. Viktor didn’t mind - he was now in the very advantageous position of being able to kiss Yuuri as long and deep as he wanted.

“Or, you know, we don’t have to watch a movie,” Yuuri said breathlessly, a little hungrily, when Viktor broke away for air.

“But then who will drink the rest of the champagne?” Viktor said, sitting up and resting back on Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow. “The champagne will keep, Viktor,” he said.

But still they ended up in the English language Christmas movie category on Netflix, which had a lot of really horrible movies that should not, Yuuri said, be allowed to be counted as Christmas movies.

They wound up watching one about two families who switched homes for the holidays, and it was kind of stupid but kind of funny. To be honest, it was a bit of a blur for Viktor, who was stretched out on the couch with Yuuri leaning back against his chest and the new fluffy blanket pulled over both of them.

They had a drinking game at first, but their rules were too strict and they quickly polished off the champagne. He did try to pay attention to the movie, but Yuuri was so much closer and his hair smelled so good, and it was so much more important to kiss the side of his head and nuzzle into his shoulder and play with the hem of his sweater under the blanket.

About an hour into the movie, a couple kissed on screen, and Yuuri turned his head to kiss Viktor.

“Yuuri!” Viktor said, delighted. “We should have a kissing game!”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose. “That’s stupid.”

Viktor leveled a finger at him. “You took me on an ice skating date. You kissed me in the snow. You made me coffee in a mug that says ‘World’s Best Husband.’ You don’t have a leg to stand on, Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but didn’t complain when Viktor leaned forward to kiss him the next time something cute happened in the movie.

Viktor was delighted by this game, and paid a bit more attention to the movie now that he got to kiss Yuuri more often. A little while later, a couple kissed again (a different couple? Viktor wasn’t sure and didn’t care) and Yuuri sighed, blushed, and turned his head to kiss Viktor.

“Yuuri!” Viktor began, but Yuuri rested a finger on his lips, stopping the rest of his exclamation, and turned so that he was straddling Viktor before kissing him again, slow and lazy. He tilted his head and kissed the underside of Viktor’s jaw before moving down his neck.

“Ah,” Viktor gasped, as Yuuri licked the sensitive spot above his collarbone, “this isn’t how the game works--”

Yuuri leaned back, exasperated. “Viktor, I swear to God, if you mention that stupid game again, Christmas is cancelled.”

Viktor shut his mouth.

They missed the end of the movie.

 

*

 

Later, when they were curled up in bed, Yuuri’s head resting on Viktor’s chest, limbs heavy and satisfied and ready for sleep, Viktor whispered, “This was the best Christmas I’ve had in a long time.” He paused, and added, “Even though Christmas isn't really until January.”

Yuuri didn’t answer. His breath was already slow and even, a light snore fluttering on his exhale.

“I want to spend every Christmas with you for the rest of my life,” Viktor whispered. “I’m going to marry you, Katsuki Yuuri.”

It didn’t matter that Yuuri couldn’t hear him. Yuuri knew. It was a promise in the rings on their fingers and the light in Yuuri’s smile and the love that Viktor carried in his mouth and on his skin, that poured out of him, overflowing, his heart so full it threatened to burst.

Viktor didn’t care about the gold medal. As far as he was concerned, Yuuri was his biggest victory.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [tumblr](http://softboyyuuri.tumblr.com)!
> 
> EDIT: thank you thank you so much for the sweet comments! <3


End file.
